


Again, With More Impact This Time

by CS_impala67



Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Impact Play, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: After they had tried spanking, Dean decided he wants to go further this time.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961551
Kudos: 33





	Again, With More Impact This Time

**Author's Note:**

> For kinktober Day 21 I chose Impact Play

It had been a few weeks now, since that night he had asked Cas to spank him, which they both ended up enjoying way more than they had even anticipated. The feeling of Cas’ strong hand smacking his cheeks as he lay across his lap had been exhilarating, and Dean was itching to take it further. He figured, if he likes Cas’ hand so much, maybe they could try using something else. He had watched plenty of porn videos of impact play, which never failed to make him hot and bothered. Watching a strong dude being bent over while another guy spanked his ass with his hand, or a tool, always made Dean squirm, cock instantly hardening. Dean picture Cas making Dean bend over, as he punished him with the paddle, and he knew he wanted to try it.

He spent a week browsing an online sex shop, before finally deciding on the toy he wanted; a leather paddle with the word “naughty” cut out in the middle. If I struck him hard enough, the word would be spanked into his ass, marking him up. He had been so aroused after adding it to his cart, that it had only taken a few strokes that night for him to come. Now, a few days later, he held the paddle in his hand after he received it in the mail, and his pulse was racing just thinking about asking Cas to use it on him tonight.

He occupied himself all day, waiting for Cas to come home and then they ate a nice meal together. After cleaning up from dinner, Dean quickly went to their bedroom to grab his new toy, before making his way back to the living room where Cas sat, reading a novel. He stood in front of his boyfriend, holding the paddle behind his back, until Cas finally looked up at him.

“Is there something you need Dean?” He asked, as he removed his reading glasses and put them on the end table beside the couch.

“Uh, Yeah. I-I was wondering if we could do that uh… that _thing_ we did a few weeks ago.” He muttered, feeling unsure all of a sudden.

“Hm. Refresh my memory. What _thing_ did we do?” Cas questioned with amusement in his voice. He damn well knew what Dean was referring to. He was going to make Dean say it, though, _the asshole_.

“The spanking, Cas.” Dean grumbled, face turning red. “I got a new toy.” He told him, as he pulled it from behind his back. He held it out for his boyfriend to see.

“I see. And I'm assuming you would like me to use this on you?” Cas surmised, tone giving nothing away.

“Yeah if you want?” Dean shuffled his feet nervously waiting for an answer. He watched Cas turn the paddle over in his hand, inspecting it thoroughly, his brows pinched in thought, before he looked back up at Dean.

“Have you been a naughty boy?” Cas quired his eyebrow, making his face look so domineering that Dean felt his knees shake.

“Fuck…” he whimpered “Y-yeah, yeah I've been naughty.”

“Well then, it seems a punishment is in order. Pull down your pants below your ass and lay across my lap.” He commanded, voice so deep it sent heat down Dean spine straight to his cock. He did as Cas asked and pulled down his pants before climbing across his lap to lie face-down, head and feet on the couch cushions beside Cas. He was both nervous and excited, anticipation making his cock harden where it was trapped between his belly and his boyfriend’s leg. Without any warning, the paddle came down with a sharp crack making him yelp loudly in surprise. It stung differently than a bare hand had.

“Oh, Dean…That was only the first hit. Just wait till I really get started. I’m sure you will cry out even louder, as I turn your ass a cherry red.” His boyfriend's taunted, chuckling darkly. He had never heard Cas like this and it was turning him on beyond belief. Who knew his boyfriend had a hidden dominating streak in him?

A sharp crack sounded in the room, and then he felt the pain bloom across his ass as Cas delivered another blow. Over and over, his ass was hit with the paddle; the sharp sting turning into a deep ache the longer the spanking went on. Dean lost track of how many times the paddle had hit his ass, the next hit making him scream out as it made contact with his abused flesh.

“Fuck!” He sobbed, tears beginning to leak from his eyes and stream down his freckled face. It hurt so good; the pain lighting him up and making his cock leak like a faucet.

“Your ass looks so beautiful colored red.” Cas told him, running his hand over Dean’s heated flesh. “Come sit, and straddle my lap with your back to me.” He ordered. Dean sat up gingerly and swung his leg over Cas’ to face the living room; Cas’ arms pulling him down to sit on his lap. He hissed as his raw skin made contact with his boyfriend's pants. Cas reached his hand around and grip Dean’s hard cock in his fist, stroking his length with his warm hand.

“Cas!” Dean moaned as his head fell back to rest against Cas’ shoulder.

“So beautiful my love. I want you to come for me. Paint my hand white with your release.” He growled into Dean's ear, making him whimper. He felt his balls tighten before they spilled over Cas’ fist. His boyfriend stroked him through completion, before letting him go to rest his hand on Dean’s hip.

“I will admit, I like turning your ass read more than I thought I would.” Cas confessed making Dean chuckle.

“Hehe, you and me both.” He replied, as he leaned back into Cas’ embrace, feeling sated after an amazing orgasm. He couldn't wait to explore this side of their relationship more.


End file.
